Por nós dois
by Maristela-12
Summary: Á beira de um abismo monstruoso, Hermione Granger pensava em todo o decorrer de sua vida, até aquele determinado momento. /Repostada


_Por nós dois._

Música: **Silverchair - Miss you love** _ou_ **Here without you - 3 doors down**

**A** brisa gelada batia suavemente em meu rosto delicado, meus cabelos ondulados voavam conforme o balanço do vento, que ficava cada vez mais forte, aquele fim de tarde. Meus olhos castanho-claros percorriam por toda a extensão do horizonte, os tons alaranjados e violetas tomavam conta de todo a expansão do céu. O cheirinho da grama verde umedecida pela recente chuva, penetrava fortemente em minhas narinas, fazendo-me relaxar assim. Embarquei completamente na imensidão do céu e me afoguei em muitas lembranças que vieram átona aquele momento. Lembrei de casa, de minha mãe trazendo-me o achocolatado quentinho, saindo aquela fumaça e o cheirinho doce de chocolate que estara dentro da xícara, e o cheiro dos cabelos castanho-escuros lisos dela, sedosos e cheirosos como um ursinho de pelúcia recém chegado da loja.

Levei minhas mãos trêmulas e extremamente frias até as minhas ondas castanhas, passando assim em movimentos suaves, as minhas duas mãos pelos meus cabelos para trás, em certa tentativa de acertá-los, mas eu sabia que era uma tentativa inútil. Minha mão esquerda sentiu repentinamente algo duro, preso aos meus fios ondulados, levei meus dedos ao feixo do objeto e desabotoei-o, apertei meus olhos estranhando esse certo objeto em meus cabelos. Levei-o até a frente de meus globos castanhos deixando-o na palma da minha mão esquerda, observei atentamente a jóia, uma presilha de cabelo com uma pequena pedra verdejante presa no meio do mesmo, bem brilhante... Um diamante raro; e lembrei de tudo o que havia ocorrido, novamente, as lembranças mais felizes da minha vida que nunca iriam voltar; nunca iria sair da minha cabeça, do meu coração e da minha alma, a alma de uma nascida trouxa.

**(**_**Flash - Back**_**)**

_Ele_ tirava lentamente do bolso médio de seu palitó negro, uma pequena figura de uma jóia com o que parecia no meio uma pequena pedra de cor verde bem brilhante, ele guiava-a até meus cabelos castanhos com um semblante sério, apenas demonstrando a serenidade, em um momento tão difícil para nós dois. Então ouvi bem baixinho o pequeno estalo do prendedor em meus cabelos, eu não podia conter minhas lágrimas quentes que rolavam sem parar pelo meu rosto.

Draco caminhou até a mim em passos pequenos e lentos, tocou-me o rosto com a palma de sua mão fria e ao mesmo tempo tão macia como veludo, e levou a outra mão com precisão até atrás da minha nuca, assim puxando meu rosto na direção do dele, parando somente á alguns milímetros de sua boca. A sua mão direita agora se afagava nas minhas ondas castanhas... Apertava a montoeira de fios na palma de sua mão, acariciava com cautela, ao mesmo tempo em que seus globos azuis acinzentados e seus cabelos loiros platinados, estavam ocultos pela sombra do capuz negro que trajava, e apenas de amostra seus lábios avermelhados atraentes, estes expressivos. Senti minhas pernas congelarem, e minhas mãos ficarem sem reação naquele momento.

Meus olhos cor de avelã caíram na direção do piso espelhado, vi meu reflexo naquele espelho ao chão recentemente limpo, e não demorei muito a voltar meu olhar ao homem que estava á minha frente. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha quando eu de imediato senti os lábios frios de Draco Malfoy se pressionarem contra os quentes e macios dos meus. Sua língua em segundos depois estara sendo introduzida em minha boca, e automaticamente correspondi ao ato, eu podia sentir o gosto irresistível de hortelã refrescante vindo de sua boca, e me entreguei completamente á ele, envolvendo meus dois braços trêmulos, em volta do pescoço do mesmo.

Sua língua explorava todos os cantos de minha boca, me sentia em transe, completamente, enquanto ele agarrava com a palma da sua mão fria, a montoeira de fios desalinhados dos meus cabelos. As minhas lágrimas salgadas e intermináveis se misturavam ao beijo dando um gosto diferenciado, mas muito bom, o tanto para ser inesquecível. Finalizou o beijo intenso, sugando meu lábio inferior e soltando-o lentamente logo em seguida. Nossos lábios se separaram e nossa respiração ofegante se encontrou nervosa, ele ainda apertava e afagava vários fios dos meus cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados. Olhei, agora aos olhos de Draco que estavam á amostra pela luz forte, que passava pelo seu rosto pálido como cera, revelando o azul cinzento e cheios d'água de seus olhos, minha vista estara turva pelas minhas lágrimas, e apenas eu observava a cor forte de seus olhos cinzentos. Sua respiração quente, de encontro com a minha, e apenas algumas palavras a dizer.

'' _Nunca esqueça de mim. _''

Aquele era o meu _verdadeiro_ amor, oculto pelo manto de um comensal da morte.

**(**_**Fim do Flash Back**_**)**

Larguei sem cerimônias a jóia na grama úmida, às essas lembranças ocuparem novamente minha cabeça, senti minha fronte queimar como se fosse fogo de tão quente, meus par de olhos castanhos começaram a lacrimejar bravamente, levei meu olhar para alguns milímetros á grama a minha frente, eu não podia ver mais nada, somente os pássaros voando e cantando alto por ali, pois ali... era certamente o fim. Vi o mar lá em baixo, as ondas batendo bravamente nas enormes rochas com musgos presos a elas, abaixo de meus pés, á vários metros de altura, uma altura que qualquer mortal que se jogasse do local de onde estava, para baixo em direção ao mar, morreria pelo impacto da queda. Eu sabia disso. Não era preciso ser uma super sabe-tudo para entender o óbvio. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha ao olhar o forte impacto das ondas nas rochas, o que me fez ficar mais trêmula do que já estava.

Eu não podia ter medo, não agora. Passei as minhas duas mãos em meu ventre bem de leve, apenas acariciando com carinho, a criança com sete meses de gesação, que alí estava. Veio a minha mente que, essa criança não poderia viver nesse mundo, ela iria ficar dividida. Não valeria a pena viver sem estar ao lado de seu amor, não mesmo, pelo menos era assim pra mim. Eu sabia que nunca iria dar certo um amor proibido, sim eu estava ciente disso, e ele também. Passamos bons momentos juntos, mas tudo tem um fim, e esse teve um fim. Sangues diferentes e famílias diferentes. Inspirei bem fundo o ar frio daquela tarde bem fria de inverno, o ar parecia congelar meus pulmões, poderia ser por eu estar bem frágil em todos os sentidos, moralmente e fisicamente; e logo senti repentinamente algo vir de encontro ao meu rosto rapidamente junto com o vento forte... Uma rosa de pétalas brancas, a segurei agilmente para que não fugisse junto com o vento e eu a perdesse de vista.

Sorri, e a prendi nos fios de meus cabelos. Caminhei com meus pés livres de sapatos sobre a grama molhada á alguns passos mais a frente, chegando ao meu limite. O medo não tomava mais conta de mim, era somente o começo, o começo de algo novo pra mim, um novo ciclo talvez, eu sabia disso. Fechei meus dois olhos ainda com um largo sorriso estampado em meu rosto, não era de felicidade, era apenas um sorriso comum, sem motivos. Então deixei com que o peso do meu corpo me levasse por completa... Vi-me cair em um completo vazio, a ventania forte contra mim tentava me levar para cima. Gritei, mas não por medo, por excitação talvez. Fui de encontro á imensidão negra, ao espaço de água, ao oceano fortemente gélido. Obrigada por me amar, Draco Malfoy, apesar de tudo; esse foi meu último pensamento. Nós nos encontraremos _algum dia._

_Hermione Granger._

**Notas da Autora**: Essa fic já estava postada á algum tempo na FeB, então resolvi postar aqui também. Sei que não tá foda, mas foi com carinho. Foi tipo um ''retorno'', porque estava a muito tempo sem escrever, e depois que escrevi essa fic, parei denovo. '-' Ah, pra quem já leu ela na FeB, tá com algumas palavrinhas mudadas, é que eu concertei algumas coisas e tal. Detalhes: Essa fic foi repostada, pois tive que concertar algumas coisas. Mandem reviews, porfavor. Não custa nada.

Beijão. ;*


End file.
